yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Ptysia112/Riaru Jōnetsu
Riaru Jōnetsu '- osiemnastoletni uczeń Akademi High School Wygląd Riaru na mierwszy rzut oka wygląda na wiecznie przygnębionego. ma ciemne, nastroszone włosy które prawie sięgają do ramion. Ma heteronomie. jego prawe oko jest pomarańczowe a lewe - jasno miętowe. do szkoły ubiera domyślny mundurek. mierzy 177cm i jest on dosyć szczupły (i umięśniony! <3 ^^). po szkole ubiera koszulę i szary krawat. nosi przepaskę na prawym oku. Osobowość Riaru na mierwszy rzut oka wygląda na wiecznie przygnębionego. tak jednak nie jest! pomimo tego że faktycznie wydaje się taki być nie jest on wcale pesymistą! Riaru jest realistą i zapamiętaj to sobie! wbrew pozorą Riaru jest dosyć towarzyską istotką! (i czasami trochę wredną!) jest też prawą ręką Megami. w zasadzie - to właśnie ją zastępuje kiedy dziewczyny nie ma w szkole. Riaru jest po prostu poważny... Nie śmieje się ze słabych żartów! go to po prostu nie bawi! powiedzmy że Riaru szybko wydoroślał! Bardzo dobrze się uczy i ma własną paczkę przyjaciół z którymi się trzyma! Nie zaniedbuje ani jednego, ani drugiego. Jest bardzo charyzmatyczną osobą która potrafi dogadać się z na prawdę wielką ilością osób. Jeśli zobaczy jak kogoś zabijamy zacznie krzyczeć aby reszta uciekała, a jeśli podejdziemy w stronę jakiejś osoby zacznie nas gonić i zaatakuje nas. Nie potrafi on jednak przegrywać. Historia '---BUDOWA---''' Zainteresowania '''kwiaty Riaru od zawsze interesował się kwiatami. robienie wianków z nich też zawszę go ciekawiło pomimo faktu że było to raczej babskie zajęcie a chłopacy często się z niego wyśmiewali (zazwyczaj w podstawówce dostawali niezłe manto bo Riaru był małym delikwentem w dzieciństwie :D ) 'czytanie książek' Riaru od najmłodszych lat uwielbiał czytać... uważał tą formę twórczości za po prostu niesamowitą! najbardziej interesują go kryminały i fantastyka naukowa. 'pisanie książek' Riaru nie tylko czyta - on też pisze! Nie wychodzi mu to źle ale wie że musi popracować nad paroma rzeczami. tak tak... Riaru chce być pisarzem! :) Zadania ...najpierw może powiem że większość nie jest dostępna jeśli kogoś zabiliście!... ;D 'zadanie 1' Riaru poprosi nas abyśmy przynieśli mu laptop ponieważ potrzebuje porozmawiać z Megami. po tym zadaniu Riaru po prostu nam podziękuje... aby je odblokować musimy przyjść do niego na przerwie obiadowej. to zadanie jest dostępne zawsze! (ale tylko jeden raz! jak już powiesz nie: to już na następny dzień nie zrobisz!) 'zadanie 2' Riaru poprosi nas o to byśmy wręczyli kartki dyrektorowi szkoły. zadanie to odblokowuje się dwa dni po zrobieniu pierwszego. (Riaru sam do nas przybiegnie). jeśli zadanie 1 zrobiliśmy w czwartek lub w piątek to przybiegnie on do nas w poniedziałek. pamiętaj! dyrektora nie ma więc dajesz kartki zastępczyni dyrektora! (podobnie jak w przypadku 1 - jedna szansa!) 'zadanie 3' Riaru prosi nas o porzyczenie pieniędzy na picie dla niego i Taiyō. tutaj - wystarczy się tylko zgodzić. UWAGA! to zadanie jest dostępne tylko w środę! (też tylko raz da się to zrobić! a reputacja podbije nam o 2!) 'zadania odnośnie konkursu międzyszkolnego' 'info' siódmego tygodnia organizowane są zawody międzyszkolne w różnych dziedzinach! przygotowania trwają od piątego tygodnia więc wszystkie te zadania odblokują się piątego tygodnia i będą dostępne do piątku siódmego (ponieważ w sobotę jest ten konkurs) za każde zadanie podrośnie nam reputacja o 2! UWAGA! konkurs jest dostępny dopiero po wykonaniu wszystkich zadań! postaraj się wygrać! podniesie ci to twoją reputację o 15! 'zadanie 4' Riaru pyta się nas czy nie zechcemy pomóc! to jedyne pytanie! wystarczy się zgodzić a następnie przywitać się z resztą która pomaga! tak! to jedyne co trzeba zrobić a reputacja podskoczy nam aż o 10! a... i czy wspoinałam że Taro jest w tej grupie? ^^ 'zadanie 5' Riaru prosi nas o przekazanie klubowi kulinarnemu o tym żeby upiekli ciasto dla gości na najbliższy konkurs. naszym zadaniem jest pójść do klubu kulinarnego i kliknąć w Amai! będzie dostępna opcja "powiedom o..." wiadomo co wybieramy! 'zadanie 6' Riaru prosi nas o porozwieszanie plakatów po szkole! musimy je porozwieszać w odpowiednich miejscach które są podświetlone! 'zadanie 7' Riaru prosi nas o przekazanie klubowi ogrodniczemu o tym aby przyozdobili szkołę kwiatami! podobnie jak z klubem kulinarnym. 'zadanie 8' Riaru prosi nas o przekazanie klubowi okultystycznego o tym aby wstrzymali się z przyzywaniem demonów w czasie trwania konkursu. Ayano początkowo jest zdziwiona faktem aby ktoś miał to robić w sobotę ale jak się okazuje: klub okultystyczny dosyć często robi to w soboty! nikt nie ma nic przeciwko! 'zadanie 9' Riaru prosi nas o przekazaniu liderą klubów aby przygotowali sale do konkursu. nie zalicząją się kluby: okultystyczny, fotograficzny, informacyjny, gier oraz radę uczniów. 'zadanie 10' Riaru prosi nas o przekazanie "klubowi" gier aby zwolnił salę na kilka dni przed konkursem aby móc przygotować komputery. niestety... - z tym zadaniem będą wiązały się pewne problemy gdyż przewodniczący nie ma zamiaru zrezygnować! 'zadanie 11' Riaru prosi nas abyśmy dowiedzieli się czemu klub gier nie chce zwolnić pracowni komputerowej. tutaj trzeba już trochę powypytywać członków klubu. gdy wypytasz wszystkich musisz (na następny dzień) przyjść do przewodniczącego! dowiedział się on o twojej wytrwałości i tłumaczy ci że w sobotę organizują swój własny konkurs! i że jeśli tak bardzo chcę to mogą zabrać komputery na kilka dni przed konkursem - jednak nie oddadzą ich w sobotę! teraz wystarczy to już tylko przekazać Riaru! 'zadanie 12' Riaru nalega nas na to aby przekonać ten klub do odejścia od tego pomysłu! i uwaga - jest to niemożliwe! MAGIC! i nie! zabicie ich nic nie da gdyż szkoła będzie zbytnio zfrustrowana aby zorganizować zawody! aby "wykonać" to zadanie będziesz musiała rozmawiać niezliczoną ilość razy z członkami klubu! aż w końcu, po 4 dniach stwierdzą że mogą udać się na konpromis! udostępnią komputery jeśli będzie konkurencja z gier! teraz: przekazujemy Riaru o naszych postępach! 'zadanie 13' Riaru zgadza się na propozycję i prosi nas aby przekazać klubowi gier że będzie JEDNA konkurencja z gier... co więcej - wybrał sapera... klub gier się nie zgadza! i tutaj biegamy od Riaru do klubu gier i na odwrót! aż w końcu: wybierają jakąś grę gdzie liczą się umiejętności spostrzegawczości i refleksu! no i co? cieszysz się że to już koniec tych zadań? nie do końca! ;D 'zadanie 14' to ostatnie zadanie z konkursu! a jest nim: wzięcie w nim udziału! Riaru proponuje nam wzięcie w nim udziału! nie będzie to konieczne aby przejść do następnych ale... Senpai będzie na widowni? a reputacja zawsze wzrośnie! za 3 miejsce 5, za 2: 10 a za pierwsze: aż 15! więc... chyba warto? ;D 'korzyści' za wykonanie wszystkich zadań (14 nie jest konieczne) odblokowuje nam się dołączenie do samorządu uczniowskiego! Riaru sam ci to zaproponuje! zapamiętaj: samorząd jest fajny. i BARDZO przydaje się w walce z Megami! 'zadanie 15' teraz Riaru nam ufa i powierza najważniejsze zadanie na świecie! prosi nas abyśmy pomogli mu wyrwać Taiyō! działa to podobnie jak ze swataniem rywalek z tą różnicą że: najpierw trzeba ją nakierować że Riaru jest fajny! w tym celu możemy np:. mówić o nim dobrze czy też przyprowadzić ją do niego gdy robi dobre rzeczy! a teraz... TO NA NIC! Riaru nie wytrzymuje podczas pierwszej "randki" i wyrzuca słuchawki. Taiyō patrzy się na niego jak na jakiegoś idiotę... i... Riaru... spaprałeś ;D... no nie do końca! bo już dwa dni po tym chodzą razem! a wiesz dlaczego? bo tym razem Riaru ją zaprosił i być super-zajefajnym sobą! tak jest! to zadziałało! ale wiesz ty co? Riaru ciebie po prostu uwielbia! <3 Relacje 'Ayano Aishi' 'przed wykonaniem zadań' Riaru traktuje ją obojętnie. jak każdą normalną uczennicę. 'w trakcie wykonywania zadań' Riaru ma zaufanie do Ayano i zaczyna ją lubić. 'po wykonaniu zadań' Riaru ufa Ayano w 100%. jest to bardzo przydatne ponieważ jest on w samorządzie szkolnym. a wiadomo... co dajesz - to do ciebie wraca! a więc tak jest! Riaru pomorże ci z Taro! ale... nie teraz o tym. Riaru nigdy by nie stwierdził że Ayano może być yandere czy też po prostu - mordercą. czy ty wiesz jak taki koleś się przydaje w 10 tygodniu? 'Taro Yamada' Riaru zna chłopaka z widzenia. parę razy prosił go o przysługi. poza tym - nic. 'Megami Saikou' Riaru przyjaźni się z dziewczyną. lubi ją jednak czasami denerwuje go jej styl bycia. pomimo tego że on sam jest osobą która raczej przestrzega zasad nie potrafi znieść zdyscyplinowania Megami. Riaru traktuje Megami jak młodszą siostrę... co więcej... skrywają pewien sekret... którym jest: (chwila grozy) że to kuzyni! w sensie... nie mają żadnych więzów krwi ale... to wygląda tak: mama Riaru ma brata. który ma żonę. i ta żona ma siostrę. która jest mamą Megami! fascynujące! prawda!? 'Info-chan' tak! Riaru wie o niej! wiele razy prosił ją aby przestała cykać fotki majtką dziewczyn w szkole... i przestała! teraz ma posłańców do tego! (i oczywiście w tym Ayano B)! a jak wiadomo - ona daje sporo foci damskiej bielizny!) Riaru wyzywał ją dużo razy od zboczeńców! 'Kizana Sunobu' Riaru denerwuje jej styl bycia. nie uwarza jej za nikogo ważnego. jest po prostu - wredna. dla każdego. zawsze kiedy musi wejść do jej klubu błaga aby byłą chora albo w toalecie. chociaż wie że będzie musiał rozmawiać akurat z nią. 'Midori Gurin' Riaru nic do niej nie ma. ma tylko coś do jej IQ... na prawdę... jakim idiotą trzeba być aby był on taki niski? no hej!? wiele razy zasypywano go durnymi (i czasami też nie) pytaniami z jej strony. gdyby nie były by one takie głupie to dziewczyna była by genialna w samorządzie! niestety... jej pomysły są zbytnio głupie... 'Oka Ruto' Riaru zażartował kiedyś że skoro jara się tak tymi demonami to powinna założyć o nich jakiś fanclub! nie pomyślał że faktycznie zaproponuje dyrekcji zgodę na ponowne otwarcie klubu okultystycznego. kto by pomyślał że się zgodzą? Chłopak nawet lubi Okę. Jest tylko trochę za bardzo... ponura... 'Osana Najimi' Riaru nic do dziewczyny nie ma! traktuje ją po prostu - jak zwykłą uczennicę która wszystkich wyzywa od idiotów... cóż. fakt że jest tsundere nie przeszkadza chłopakowi... póki nie jest ona Kamidere - jest okej! 'Osoro Shidesu' Riaru omija ją z daleka. wprawdzie chciał się dogadać ale nawet jego charyzma nie pomogła. Chłopak bardzo ubolewa jak ma iść do niej aby ostrzec ją przed możliwością że ją wydalą. wbrew pozorą Osoro wcale nie nie lubi Riaru. Bez problemu zauwarzyła że w przeciwieństwie do Megami nie chce jej wydalenia i stara się maskować jej "wybryki". W końcu - po co robić sobie wrogów? po prostu raczej ich relacje są... hm... oschłe? 'Asu Rito' Riaru podziwia jej wytrwałość, siłę i szybkość. Często ze sobą rozmawiają z powodu organizacji zawodów. Riaru traktuje ją jak każdą inną uczennicę. 'Amai Odayaka' Amai kilka razy dawała mu swoje ciasteczka. podobnie jak z Asu znają się raczej z powodu organizacji różnych konkursów. Amai zawsze robi ciasta itp... Riaru bardzo zazdrości jej umiejętności pieczenia i gotowania. 'Muja Kina' Riaru w szóstym tygodniu miał pewien... hm... wypadek? na schodach... nie zagłębiajmy się w szczegóły! właśnie wtedy trafił do Muji i... Na prawdę... co z tą kobietą jest nie tak!? jak nie ogarniasz co jest czym - to nie pracuj jako pielęgniarka! to właśnie jest zdanie Riaru na jej temat. 'Mida Rana' Riaru miał z nią lekcje w siódmym tygodniu. Jak tylko ją zobaczył to od razu stwierdził że woli iść się uczyć u Kagi słuchając o podbijaniu świata niż u niej. Już od początku zorientował się że źle uczy. A z resztą - uwodzi większość mężczyzn... i nie tylko... Poza tym... jak Riaru postanowił - tak Riaru zrobił... uczył się u Kagi... 'Kaga Kusha' Riaru nic do kolesia nie ma. faktycznie - ciągle gada że zdobędzie władzę nad światem ale Riaru to przecież cierpliwy chłopak i może i tego słuchać. lepsze to niż "nauczanie" Midy... co nie? Kaga oczywiście zauwarza że Riaru ma gdzieś jego wielkie plany. W sensie... nie gdzieś... Ale po setnim razie jak opowiadał to samo - stało się to nudne... Riaru mówił że było by ciekawiej gdyby zdradził jakieś szczeguły... ale - nie! Riaru wie też że chłopak ma obsesję na punkcie Megami... dlatego też jeśli Kaga nie mówi ani o podbiciu świata ani też nie pełni roli prywatnego nauczyciela Riaru - to rozmawiają o tym co też Kaga czuje do Megami... Riaru ma szczerą nadzieję że Megami mu się podoba! Nie wie czemu. Po prostu Riaru stwierdza że bardzo chce Megami z kimś zeswatać! a przecież Kaga taki porządny chłopak! dobrze się uczy, nie przeklina, chce przejąć władzę nad światem... nie... to ostatnie nie! no ale... skoro Kaga ciąglę ją stalkuje... to może Megami mu się podoba!? 'Musume Ronshaku' Riaru nie przepada za dziewczyną. stwierdza że jest po prostu typowym "plastikiem" który przesiaduje 24/h na dobę przy telefonie robiąc sobie "słitfocie" z różnymi flirtrami ze snapa! A jak patrzy na jej oceny to tylko dociera do niego że to prawda. 'Geiju Tsuka' Riaru uważa że Geiju jest bardzo utalentowany. Pomimo faktu że Geiju to wielkie milczek to dogadują się całkiem dobrze. albo raczej Riaru dogaduje bo tylko on coś gada. Riaru traktuje Geiju tak jak zwyczajnego ucznia. 'Uekiya Engeika' Riaru traktuje dziewczynę tak jak każdą inną uczennicę. z tą różnicą że czasami pomoże jej w przesadzaniu kwiatków. Widzisz... nie mówiłam ci ale... Riaru kocha kwiaty! 'Fureddo Jonzu' Riaru często pogada z kolesiem. Wiadomo! jeden ma charyzmę, drugi ma charyzmę... dogadują się! Riaru i Fureddo nawet się lubią... 'Miyuji Shan' Riaru był bardzo zaskoczony jej nagłą zmianą osobowości. Chłopak jednak nic do niej nie ma! Co więcej - nawet ją lubi... Riaru nie narzeka! lubi kiedy ktoś jest inny! uważa że Miyuji dodaje życia tej szkole! 'Gema Taku' Riaru nie przepada za kolesiem! chłopak nigdy nie chce wynieść się z sali komputerowej wraz ze swoim "klubem" nawet jeśli jest zakiś ważny konkurs! Swoją drogą nie akceptuje jego "klubu" jako oficjalny klub! Pomimo tego że większość w 100% uważa klub gier za oficjalny klub! Riaru bardzo się dziwi że taki ktoś jak Mai jest w tym klubie! cóż... nie wszyscy co chodzą do tego "klubu" są beznadziejni! taka Midori może i ma IQ 0 ale jest przynajmniej miła i zabawna. z resztą ten 1% jej pomysłów ma sens! i co więcej - jest dobry! albo taka Pippi... urocza... albo właśnie Mai! jednak Riaru po prostu nie trawi Gemy! 'Puszuś' --------------------------------------------------z dedykacją dla kota kolegi z klasy ;P-------------------------------------------------- Riaru bardzo kocha Puszusia! Puszuś to koteczek Taiyō! 'Taiyō Sekai' Riaru i Taiyō to BFF... dziewczyna nie wie że chłopak się w niej podkochuje! jak to Riaru stwierdza: imie słońce idealnie do niej pasuje! po prostu rozświetla każdy nasz dzień! i faktycznie! 'Rodzice' Riaru kocha swoich rodziców tak jak osiemnastolatek może kochać swoich rodziców! w końcu - Riaru nigdy nie miał smutnego dzieciństwa związanego z nimi... co nie? 'Mari Shinozaki' Mari zastępuje Riaru gdy nie ma go (i Megami) w szkole. Pomaga mu też w innych rzeczach... Przyjaźnią się ze sobą 'Naya i Arcadya' Riaru wracał spokojnie do domu po szkole zostawiając po drodze Taiyō w jej domu. W tym dniu nie było niczego niezwykłego - dzień jak co dzień. Nagle jednak usłyszał jakiś krzyk. O ile dało to się nazwać krzykiem... Brzmiało to raczej jakby ktoś panicznie próbował krzyczeć ale nie miał siły. Riaru zaciekawiony (i trochę zaskoczony i przestraszony) poszedł to sprawdzić. Cicho podszedł do zakrętu w jakiejś ciemnej uliczce ciemne uliczki są fajne! i wysłonił ostrożnie swoją głowę. To co tam zobaczył zmroziło mu krew w żyłach. Zobaczył jak Arcadya i Naya wysysają tak nie lubię tego słowa... krew z jakiegoś chłopaka. Zauważył też że Naya nie wygląda na wielce zadowoloną z tego powodu. taki dobry obserwator ^^ Wiedział, że chłopaka nie da się już uratować i, ze jeżeli dalej będzie tam stał to skończy jak on więc po prostu uciekł. Riaru znał dziewczyny. Chodziły do tej samej szkoły co on. O ile da się to nazwać chodzeniem. Jako jedne z nielicznych miały lekcje indywidualne przez co też Riaru niewiele o nich wiedział. Chłopak po powrocie do domu długo myślał co by tutaj zrobić aby nie skrzywdziły nikogo z jego otoczenia. Postanowił więc, że spróbuje je wydalić albo przynajmniej dopilnuje aby nie przychodziły do szkoły WCALE. Riaru jeszcze nie miał planu co zrobić aby wyrzucono je ze szkoły jednak za wszelką cenę starał się trzymać wszystkich z dala od nich. Kiedy ktoś się zapytał czemu tak je traktuje wyjaśnia, że po prostu ma co do nich złe przeczucia... Po tym incydencie raz rozmawiał z Nayą na temat tego co widział ponieważ ta go zauważyła gdy je podglądał. Dowiedział się iż dziewczyna nigdy nie chciała być krwiopijcą. Riaru taki wyrozumiały zaproponował, że nikomu nie powie i zostawi ją w spokoju jeśli będzie się trzymała z daleka od osób na których mu zależy. Taką też zawarli umowę. Riaru nie zagłębia się w szczegóły czemu zwłoki ofiar morderstw mają wyssaną krew gdyż po prostu uważa, że to Arcadya. 'Shiro Watsuru' Jeśli chodzi o relacje Riaru i Shiro to zawsze były raczej koleżeńskie... aż do pewnego jednego dnia. Riaru i Taiyō wracali spokojnie do domu kiedy nagle zobaczyli Osoro i jej mały gang delikwentów. Wydawało się ,że na kogoś czekają. Riaru zignorował by to gdyby nie Taiyō która za wszelką cenę chciała się dowiedzieć na kogo. Dziewczyna schowała się więc za krzakiem a zażenowany zachowaniem swojej BFF Riaru wraz z nią... Nagle zobaczyli jak przybiegła Shiro. Taiyō i Riaru podsłuchali ich rozmowę. Zarówno on jak i Taiyō bez problemu zorientowali się, że w ich relacji jest coś nie tak. Shiro była przy Osoro strasznie onieśmielona i nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Nie trzeba było być wybitnym obserwatorem aby zauważyć, że dziewczyna czuje coś do Osoro. Riaru postanowił zachować tę informację dla siebie. Jednak jego podświadoma potrzeba zeswatania kogoś nie dawała mu spokoju. Na następny dzień postanowił więc pójść do Shiro i powiadomić ją o tym, że on i Taiyō widzieli ją wczoraj z Osoro i, że postanowił jej jakoś pomóc... Riaru od tego czasu próbuje zeswatać jakoś dziewczyny. jeśli chcesz mieć relacje z Riaru - napisz na tablicy! (albo lepiej w komach ;D) szybko uzgodnimy co i jak ;D Cytaty Ciekawostki *Jego imie znaczy "prawdziwy" a nazwisko "pasja" **Riaru bardzo nie lubi swojego imienia! ***Riaru uwielbia za to imie i nazwisko Taiyō! "słońce" i "świat" ****nikt nie wie czemu... nawet on sam *****podejrzewam że to po prostu wina tego że się zakochał w Taiyō! *to pierwszy chłopak autorki w fanonie *podczas tworzenia go, relacji, zadań itp:. autorka powiedziała z 1000 razy "kocham cie"! do różnych istotek z YS **najwięcej tego było przy Geiju Tsuce! *niestety ale - nie morzemy się dowiedzieć jaką grę wybrał razem z Gemą na konkurs. ** wiele osób myśli że to po prostu ta minigra w którą wtedy gramy, jednak to nie ta! *pomimo faktu że nosi przepaskę na oko to nie wstydzi się jej zdjąć przed innymi. zapytany o to czemu więc ją nosi mówi: bo nie lubię pomarańczowego... **Midori poprosiła go kiedyś o to aby pokazał drugie oko... spodziewała się jakiegoś mrocznego sekretu... a tu zonk: heteronomia... :) '---BUDOWA---' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanon Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie